rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Chibi/Image Gallery
Trailers RWBY_Announcement! Official Graphics RWBY Chibi premiere.jpg|Release date announcement RWBY Chibi Countdown, 03.jpg|Promotional countdown of Ruby and Weiss RWBY Chibi Countdown, 02.jpg|Promotional countdown of Blake and Yang RWBY Chibi Gif.gif|Promotional animation from Tumblr'Rooster Teeth's Tumblr' RWBY Chibi Background.jpg|''RWBY Chibi'' background Characters Ruby Chibi.jpg|Ruby's chibi design in a Facebook advertisement'Rooster Teeth's Facebook' Weiss Chibi.jpg|Weiss' chibi design in a Facebook advertisement Blake Chibi.jpg|Blake's chibi design in a Facebook advertisement Yang Chibi.jpg|Yang's chibi design in a Facebook advertisement chipi Jaune.jpg|Jaune's chibi design from Twitter'Rooster Teeth's Twitter' Nora chibi.jpg|Nora's chibi design from Twitter Zwei Chibi.jpg|Zwei's chibi design from Twitter Merchandise RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Pocket Shirt design RWBY_CHIBI_800_art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Logo Shirt design Transitions chibi transition ruby.gif chibi transition ruby2.gif chibi transition crescent rose.gif chibi transition ruby vs weiss.gif chibi transition weiss.gif chibi transition myrtenaster.gif chibi transition blake.gif chibi transition blake2.gif chibi transition yang.gif chibi transition jaune.gif chibi transition akuou.gif chibi transition ren.gif chibi transition zwei.gif Chibi transition nora.gif Screenshots Episode 1 Chibi 01 00001.png|RWBY Chibi title card. Chibi 01 00002.png|With all the ingredients set... Chibi 01 00003.png|...it's time to make cookies! Chibi 01 00004.png|Adding the flour Chibi 01 00005.png|This sounded better in my head. Chibi 01 00006.png|Break time! Chibi 01 00007.png|Finally, I can eat my cookie with milk. Chibi 01 00008.png|Keep an eye on the target. Chibi 01 00009.png|Did I hit the target? Chibi 01 00010.png|"Huh? No one's here.. I guess I'll go check out the courtyard..." Chibi 01 00011.png|What's this? Chibi 01 Ninjas of Love.png|Is this what Blake was hiding? Chibi 01 00012.png|"Ninjas huh?" Chibi 01 00013.png|Interesting Chibi 01 00014.png|Oh my! Chibi 01 00015.png|This is too good. Chibi 01 00016.png|"Now that's a katana!" Chibi 01 00017.png|Weiss vs. Yang Chibi 01 00018.png|You can't touch me! Chibi 01 00019.png|Victory is mine! Chibi 01 00020.png|"Where is it?" Chibi 01 00021.png|"Ruby, is that my book?" Chibi 01 00022.png|Blake has been knocked out by Ruby Episode 2 Chibi2_00001.png|Team RWBY watching the news Chibi2_00002.png|Do you think it might be... Chibi2_00003.png|"Seriously, guys? Seriously?" Chibi2_00004.png|"You all disgust me!" Chibi2_00005.png|That's mine! Chibi2_00006.png|The rest of the team still in shock. Chibi2_00007.png|Weiss gracefully ice skating... Chibi2_00008.png|...only to reveal she froze the pool with her teammates in it. Chibi2_00009.png|"So, this is the last time we invite her to the pool, right?" Chibi2_00010.png|Are you ready... Chibi2_00011.png|...for our secret technique? Chibi2_00012.png|This is what we've practiced for. Chibi2_00013.png|Perfect throw! Chibi2_00014.png|Great catch! Chibi2_00015.png|Time to do what I've waited for... Chibi2_00016.png|"Jaune be nimble, Jaune be quick! Jaune fell over the candle stick!" Chibi2_00017.png|"Blake be nimble, Blake be quick..." Chibi2_00018.png|"...Blake needs to learn to pick up after herself when she's done reading!" Chibi2_00019.png|Yang hides her present from Blake. Chibi2_00020.png|Perfect for all your cat desires! Chibi2_00021.png|Blake is so done with all the cat jokes. Chibi2_00022.png|What's that supposed to be? Ruby? Chibi2_00023.png|Ruby, you're not supposed to be the cat here. Chibi2_00024.png|ZWEI!! Chibi2_00025.png|So adorable! Chibi2_00026.png|Zwei gracefully exits the room. Chibi2_00027.png|Is he gone? Episode 3 Chibi_03_00001.png|"Hey Weiss, it's me, Jaune. Arc." Chibi_03_00002.png|"I was wondering if we could maybe hang out." Chibi_03_00003.png|"Call me." Chibi_03_00004.png|Time to test some Dust magazines! Chibi_03_00005.png|"Ice!" Chibi_03_00006.png|"Fire!" Chibi_03_00007.png|"Gravityyy!" Chibi_03_00008.png|"GAHHHHH!!!" Chibi_03_00009.png|You dunce... Chibi_03_00010.png|Jaune's second attempt at calling Weiss. Chibi_03_00011.png|So beautiful...would be a real shame if something happened to this... Chibi_03_00012.png|Be patient Jaune...she'll answer...hopefully... Chibi_03_00013.png|Time to catch Blake off guard! Chibi_03_00014.png|Yes! I got...her? Chibi_03_00015.png|I will get her this time! Chibi_03_00016.png|I knew I could have some fun with my semblance... Chibi_03_00017.png|Alright I have had enough of you Weiss! It's about time you acknowledge me! Chibi_03_00018.png|So sad... Chibi_03_00019.png|Oh crap, it's her! Chibi_03_00020.png|What do I say?!? Think Jaune think! Chibi_03_00021.png|She lost it, only one thing to do now! Chibi_03_00022.png|Destroy! Chibi_03_00023.png|That took a lot out of me, mentally and physically. Chibi_03_00024.png|What was that about? Chibi_03_00025.png|My scroll... Chibi_03_00026.png|What about here? Chibi_03_00027.png|Maybe under the chair? Chibi_03_00028.png|Or on the ground? Chibi_03_00029.png|I-i-is... h-h-he... g-g-gone? Episode 4 Chibi 04 00001.png|Ruby vs. Yang Chibi 04 00002.png|"Yes! And that's how you do it!" Chibi 04 00003.png|Don't worry Ruby. I can teach you some tricks. Chibi 04 00004.png|Maybe someday you might defeat me. Chibi 04 00005.png|YOU CHEATER! Chibi 04 00006.png|Time to start creating my ice sculpture Chibi 04 00007.png|Now I make small adjustments Chibi 04 00008.png|It's a nice start. Chibi 04 00009.png|This should be easy. Chibi 04 00010.png|Excellent. Chibi 04 00011.png|Pose and make! Chibi 04 00012.png|Isn't that cheating? Chibi 04 00013.png|Is that even legal? Chibi 04 00014.png|What is this? Chibi 04 00015.png|I hope you like this better than my previous gift. Chibi 04 00016.png|If it fits I sits. Chibi 04 00017.png|I should've just gotten another cat toy. Chibi 04 00018.png|Nothing better than video games. Chibi 04 00019.png|Time to get the high score. Chibi 04 00020.png|What poked me!? Chibi 04 00021.png|Where was I... Chibi 04 00022.png|Who's doing that?! Chibi 04 00023.png|If something pokes me one more time I... Chibi 04 00024.png|THIS IS THE LAST... Chibi 04 00025.png|...STRAW!!!! Episode 5 Chibi5_00001.png|"Great costume party, sis!" Chibi5_00002.png|"Looking Hot!" Chibi5_00003.png|Time to clean my ears. Chibi5_00004.png|Now to clean my cat ears. Chibi5_00005.png|I think I got it right. Chibi5_00006.png|"Ruby, did you take my notebook?" Chibi5_00007.png|That was too close. Chibi5_00008.png|My house of cards... Chibi5_00009.png|Nice and clean. Chibi5_00010.png|Payback time! Chibi5_00011.png|Ruby vs. Weiss Chibi5_00012.png|Get the bone, Zwei! Chibi5_00013.png|"Ruby Rose!" Chibi5_00014.png|"I have tolerated your foolishness for too long!" Chibi5_00015.png|"The foolishness you've tolerated compares not to... the - the foolishness in which you've fooled!" Chibi5_00016.png|"Nothing let's fight!" Chibi5_00017.png|The ultimate showdown. Chibi5_00018.png|Between partners and comrades. Chibi5_00019.png|Turned into an unexpected fight. Chibi5_00020.png|That guy doesn't seem right. Chibi5_00021.png|"Hi!" Episode 6 Chibi_06_00001.png| Chibi_06_00002.png| Chibi_06_00003.png|"I know, right?" Chibi_06_00004.png| Chibi_06_00005.png|Oh, come on! Chibi_06_00006.png| Chibi_06_00007.png|"Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!!!" Chibi_06_00008.png| Chibi_06_00009.png|"Dude..." Chibi_06_00010.png| Chibi_06_00011.png|Nope, too wide. Chibi_06_00012.png|Nope, too small. Chibi_06_00013.png|This won't work either. Chibi_06_00014.png|Zwei says no. Chibi_06_00015.png|This will work. Chibi_06_00016.png|Easy now. Just be careful... Chibi_06_00017.png|I got the book I wanted. Chibi_06_00018.png|Faunus_BlakeBeladonna.exe has stopped working. Chibi_06_00019.png|"Bumblebee? More like—" Chibi_06_00020.png|Pyrrha's alive?! How's that—?! Chibi_06_00021.png|"Everything's fine! Pyrrha is fine! Nothing bad! Ever! Happened! EEEEEVEEEEERRRRRR!!!!" Episode 7 Chibi_07_00001.png| Chibi_07_00002.png| Chibi_07_00003.png| Chibi_07_00004.png| Chibi_07_00005.png| Chibi_07_00006.png| Chibi_07_00007.png| Chibi_07_00008.png| Chibi_07_00009.png| Chibi_07_00010.png| Chibi_07_00011.png| Chibi_07_00012.png| Chibi_07_00013.png|"Ice water for Ice Queen!" Chibi_07_00014.png|"Now that's a kat—" Chibi_07_00015.png|"Glllgh!!" Chibi_07_00016.png|"Oh my gosh!" "Ruby!" Chibi_07_00017.png|"Now that's ice water!" Chibi_07_00018.png| Chibi_07_00019.png| Chibi_07_00020.png| Chibi_07_00021.png| Chibi_07_00022.png|"Excuse me!" Chibi_07_00023.png|"Thank you!~" Chibi_07_00024.png| Chibi_07_00025.png| Chibi_07_00026.png| Chibi_07_00027.png| Chibi_07_00028.png| Chibi_07_00029.png| Chibi_07_00030.png| Chibi_07_00031.png| Chibi_07_00032.png| Chibi_07_00033.png| Chibi_07_00034.png| Chibi_07_00035.png| Chibi_07_00036.png| Chibi_07_00037.png| Chibi_07_00038.png|Oh...they're back... Chibi_07_00039.png|"Don't be jealous!" Episode 8 Chibi8_00001.png Chibi8_00002.png Chibi8_00003.png Chibi8_00004.png Chibi8_00005.png Chibi8_00006.png Chibi8_00007.png|Victory!! Chibi8_00008.png Chibi8_00009.png|"Ack!...dill!!" Chibi8_00010.png Chibi8_00011.png Chibi8_00012.png Chibi8_00013.png Chibi8_00014.png Chibi8_00015.png Chibi8_00016.png Chibi8_00017.png Chibi8_00018.png Chibi8_00019.png|ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME?! Chibi8_00020.png|"Hey Pyrrha!" Chibi8_00021.png Chibi8_00022.png|"I'm sorry!" Chibi8_00023.png Chibi8_00024.png Chibi8_00025.png Chibi8_00026.png Chibi8_00027.png Chibi8_00028.png Chibi8_00029.png Chibi8_00030.png|(insert menacing growl here) Episode 9 Chibi_09_00001.png Chibi_09_00002.png Chibi_09_00003.png|"I'M BORED!!! Entertain me." Chibi_09_00004.png Chibi_09_00005.png Chibi_09_00006.png Chibi_09_00007.png Chibi_09_00008.png Chibi_09_00009.png|"Aaaahh!~" Chibi_09_00010.png Chibi_09_00011.png|"YOU MADE ME DO THIS!!!" Chibi_09_00012.png Chibi_09_00013.png Chibi_09_00014.png Chibi_09_00015.png|"Tag!" Chibi_09_00016.png|"Tag!" Chibi_09_00017.png Chibi_09_00018.png|"Tag, you're it!" Chibi_09_00019.png|"I'm...it?!" Chibi_09_00020.png Chibi_09_00021.png Chibi_09_00022.png Chibi_09_00023.png|Airbender Ren confirmed! Chibi_09_00024.png Chibi_09_00025.png Chibi_09_00026.png Chibi_09_00027.png Chibi_09_00028.png|How is he even flo— Chibi_09_00029.png|—oh. Huh. Chibi_09_00030.png Chibi_09_00031.png|Grand Master Ruby: "You're ready." Chibi_09_00032.png|Grand Master Ruby needs candy. Chibi_09_00033.png Chibi_09_00034.png Chibi_09_00035.png|"Tag!" Chibi_09_00036.png|"Tag back!" Chibi_09_00037.png Chibi_09_00038.png|I shall not be defeated by this...this... Episode 10 Chibi_10_00001.png Chibi_10_00002.png Chibi_10_00003.png Chibi_10_00004.png Chibi_10_00005.png Chibi_10_00006.png Chibi_10_00007.png Chibi_10_00008.png Chibi_10_00009.png Chibi_10_00010.png Chibi_10_00011.png Chibi_10_00012.png Chibi_10_00013.png Chibi_10_00014.png Chibi_10_00015.png|"Drat!" Chibi_10_00016.png|"If only they could see what's right in front of them..." Chibi_10_00017.png|"NNNNGH!! Yeah, 'if only'!" Chibi_10_00018.png|Such fabulous. Much majestic. So wow. Chibi_10_00019.png|Ruby's joyful painting... Chibi_10_00020.png|...Ren's quiet painting... Chibi_10_00021.png|...Blake's focused painting... Chibi_10_00022.png|...and Nora's...um... Chibi_10_00023.png Chibi_10_00024.png|"That's...good..." Chibi_10_00025.png|"A for effort...but F for following the rules!" Chibi_10_00026.png|"It's...beautiful!" Chibi_10_00027.png|"Hooold ooooooooon..." Chibi_10_00028.png|"Aaaaaand...done." Chibi_10_00029.png|Weiss is done. So done. Chibi_10_00030.png|"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY VISION!!!" Chibi_10_00031.png|"It's a butt." Chibi_10_00032.png Chibi_10_00033.png Chibi_10_00034.png Chibi_10_00035.png|"I look exactly the same." Chibi_10_00036.png|"Subtlety is the keeeey." Chibi_10_00037.png Chibi_10_00038.png Episode 11 Chibi_11_00001.png Chibi_11_00002.png Chibi_11_00003.png Chibi_11_00004.png Chibi_11_00005.png Chibi_11_00006.png Chibi_11_00007.png Chibi_11_00008.png Chibi_11_00009.png Chibi_11_00010.png Chibi_11_00011.png Chibi_11_00012.png Chibi_11_00013.png Chibi_11_00014.png Chibi_11_00015.png Chibi_11_00016.png Chibi_11_00017.png Chibi_11_00018.png Chibi_11_00019.png Chibi_11_00020.png Chibi_11_00021.png Chibi_11_00022.png Chibi_11_00023.png Chibi_11_00024.png Chibi_11_00025.png|"Hey." Chibi 11 Jaune Face.png Chibi_11_00026.png Chibi_11_00027.png|"Sick...need...medicine..." Chibi_11_00028.png Chibi_11_00029.png|"Me-ow!" Chibi_11_00030.png|"I don't need this, I need medicine!" Chibi_11_00031.png|*cough* Chibi_11_00032.png|"I'll go get the whole milk!" Chibi_11_00033.png|(insert frustrated and tired groan here) Episode 12 Chibi_12_00001.png Chibi_12_00002.png Chibi_12_00003.png Chibi_12_00004.png Chibi_12_00005.png Chibi_12_00006.png Chibi_12_00007.png Chibi_12_00008.png Chibi_12_00009.png Chibi_12_00010.png Chibi_12_00011.png Chibi_12_00012.png Chibi_12_00013.png Chibi_12_00014.png Chibi_12_00015.png Chibi_12_00016.png Chibi_12_00017.png Chibi_12_00018.png Chibi_12_00019.png Chibi_12_00020.png Chibi_12_00021.png Chibi_12_00022.png Chibi_12_00023.png Chibi_12_00024.png Chibi_12_00025.png Chibi_12_00026.png Chibi_12_00027.png Chibi_12_00028.png Chibi_12_00029.png Chibi_12_00030.png Chibi_12_00031.png Chibi_12_00032.png Chibi_12_00033.png Chibi_12_00034.png Chibi_12_00035.png Chibi_12_00036.png Chibi_12_00037.png Chibi_12_00038.png Chibi_12_00039.png Chibi_12_00040.png|"Cheese it!" Chibi_12_00041.png|That's all folks! Chibi_12_00042.png Episode 13 Chibi_13_00001.png Chibi_13_00002.png Chibi_13_00003.png Chibi_13_00004.png Chibi_13_00005.png Chibi_13_00006.png Chibi_13_00007.png Chibi_13_00008.png Chibi_13_00009.png Chibi_13_00010.png Chibi_13_00011.png Chibi_13_00012.png Chibi_13_00013.png Chibi_13_00014.png Chibi_13_00015.png Chibi_13_00016.png Chibi_13_00017.png Chibi_13_00018.png Chibi_13_00019.png Chibi_13_00020.png Chibi_13_00021.png Chibi_13_00022.png Chibi_13_00023.png Chibi_13_00024.png Chibi_13_00025.png Chibi_13_00026.png Chibi_13_00027.png Chibi_13_00028.png|Thunder Thighs+Nora=Norquake Chibi_13_00029.png|"365! 366! 367!" (How many more...?) Chibi_13_00030.png|"Goodbye jelly belly, hello six-pack!" Chibi_13_00031.png|"Keep up, Creampuff!" Chibi_13_00032.png|"Come on, my granny punches harder!" Chibi_13_00033.png|"Aaand...we're done...with the warm up." Chibi_13_00034.png|Was this even part of the exercise regimen?! Chibi_13_00035.png|"Try living with her..." Episode 14 Chibi_14_00001.png Chibi_14_00002.png Chibi_14_00003.png Chibi_14_00004.png Chibi_14_00005.png Chibi_14_00006.png Chibi_14_00007.png Chibi_14_00008.png Chibi_14_00009.png Chibi_14_00010.png Chibi_14_00011.png Chibi_14_00012.png Chibi_14_00013.png Chibi_14_00014.png Chibi_14_00015.png Chibi_14_00016.png Chibi_14_00017.png Chibi_14_00018.png Chibi_14_00019.png Chibi_14_00020.png Chibi_14_00021.png Chibi_14_00022.png Chibi_14_00023.png Chibi_14_00024.png Chibi_14_00025.png Chibi_14_00026.png Chibi_14_00027.png Chibi_14_00028.png Chibi_14_00029.png Chibi_14_00030.png Chibi_14_00031.png Chibi_14_00032.png Chibi_14_00033.png Chibi_14_00034.png Chibi_14_00035.png Chibi_14_00036.png Chibi_14_00037.png Chibi_14_00038.png Chibi_14_00039.png Chibi_14_00040.png Chibi_14_00041.png Chibi_14_00042.png Chibi_14_00043.png Chibi_14_00044.png References Category:Image Gallery Category:RWBY Chibi images